Chuck Story Ideas
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Similar to my Smallville story idea's. The first chapter of what could potentially be stories for Chuck! Will have both crossovers and regular stories!
1. Chuck's Angels

"Sarah Walker?"

Sarah stopped at the sound of the voice and turned seeing a woman about as old as she was with black hair and brown eyes. She rested her hand on her Smith and Wesson 5096 that was strapped to her hip, keeping her eyes locked on the other woman. She knew those eyes because she saw them every single time that she looked in the mirror. The eyes of an assasin, a killer, and Sarah wasn't about to be caught off guard.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Ziva David. I represent a man named Charles Carmichael. He would like to offer you a job."

"Not interested. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I know what happened. I know how Graham fired you just for making the right call. My boss would like to offer you a chance at payback."

"What could your boss possibly have on the Deputy Director of the CIA?" Sarah asked, and Ziva just smiled.

"Let's just say Graham's secrets aren't as secret as he would like everyone to think. Think it over. If you decide to meet with him, Mr. Carmichael's private jet will be waiting at Reagan International Airport at eight a.m. tomorrow morning. Just hand this to the man at the ticket booth." Ziva said, pulling a card from her pocket and handing it to the former CIA operative. Without another word she turned and walked away, leaving Sarah standing alone in the parking lot.

'This is insane. I really shouldn't be doing this.' Sarah told herself as she walked through Reagan International Airport. She had stayed up almost all night wondering what she was going to do. Her initial reaction had been to just ignore everything, and not show up, especially after what she found on Charles Carmichael which admittedly wasn't that much. All she could find was that he was wealthy and ran a private security firm out of Los Angels. However, she also couldn't deny that his offer was appealing. The chance to get payback on Langston Graham was too good of an offer to pass up. So here she was being led out to a private plane, without being asked for so much as a photo I.D. She walked up the stairs of the plane, a 747 if she had to guess, and halted in her tracks. Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't to see her best friend sitting in one of the seats with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"I know I'm beautiful Walker, but please come and sit down. I'd like to get back to LA sometime in the next century."

"What the hell are you doing here Carina? Didn't the DEA have you on assingment in Cancun?" She asked as she sat down, making Carina scoff.

"Yeah, if you can call it that. They just wanted someone willing to spread their legs for the local drug lord. I may like sex, but I'm not that shallow. I told them to go to hell and they fired me."

"So let me guess, Ziva David approached you, made you an offer?"

"I did. Carina's reaction was pretty much the equivilint of yours." Ziva replied as she walked on the plane.

"Then how did she convince you?"

"By offering me a job that didn't require me to spread my legs, a job where I could finally put my skills to use."

"You mean you have skills outside of the bedroom?" Sarah asked, unable to resist teasing her friend.

"Cute, although if you ever want to see my bedroom skills, all you have to do is ask." She replied, making Sarah laugh at her friend.

"It's good to know your sense of humor hasn't worn off. So what can you tell me about Charles Carmichael? All I could find was that he was wealthy and runs a private security firm."

"That's by design. Carmichael's one of the best in the world when it comes to information. How do you think he knew about your being fired from the CIA?"

"Now, now Carina no need to tell Agent Walker everything just yet. We don't need her spilling all our secrets." A man said as he came out of the pilot's cabin. He looked to be maybe a year to two younger than Sarah herself with curly black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a black suit with white undershirt, three glasses of champagne in his hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Walker. Charles Carmichael, at your service." He said, setting down the glasses and shaking her hand.

"As you know, I'm no longer with the CIA so you can call me Sarah. I was told you wanted to offer me a job. Why?"

"Straight and to the point, I like that. The reason is simple. You're the best Agent the CIA ever had. It would be a crime to let your skills go to waste."

"I could find a job on my own. You said so yourself that I'm the best the CIA's ever had." She replied, and Chuck grinned.

"Oh that's true, you could. If you want to do that, feel free. I'll give you what I have on Graham, and you can go about your business."

"No catch?"

"No catch. The information on Graham will be enough to get you your job back and then some. It's all in here." He said handing her a file. She quickly flipped through it, and her eyebrows shot up before she was halfway through the first page.

"How did you get this? These are records of-"

"Every mission both on and off the books that Graham has ever ordered as well as some other incriminating details. Let's just say I have my ways and leave it at that. You're free to go if you want. However, I'd appreciate it if you gave my team a chance. Here's my offer. Let my team help you nail Graham, and then make up your mind. If you want to leave, then you can take that file and Graham and turn him into the CIA. Hell, you can kill him for all I care. If you decide to stay than that's great too." He finished, making her look at him in shock. He was literally offering her a win-win scenario with no strings attached. For a moment she didn't say anything, and then she nodded.

"Alright Mr. Carmichael, you've got yourself a deal."

"Then a toast to your success." He replied, handing her a glass of champagne, while handing another to Ziva and taking the last one for himself.

"And please...call me Charles."

"So, who else is on your team Charles?" Sarah asked, and Charles grinned.

"Funny you should mention that. Would you two mind joining us?" He called, and the door opened, making Sarah gasp. If she was shocked by Carina, than she was doubly shocked by the two that stepped through the cabin door.

"Hi Sarah, it's been a while." Zondra said as she sat down.

"Yay, the CATS are together again!" Aimee squealed, only for Charles to laugh.

"Not exactly. You see Aimee, I can't offer Sarah a job on my team if one of her partner's is a traitor." Charles said, all traces of kindness and warmth gone from his voice.

"What are you talking about Charles?" Sarah asked.

"What I'm talking about Sarah is that Zondra wasn't the one that sold you out to Agusto Gaiez. It was Aimee, wasn't it?" He asked, pulling a gun from his jacket and pointing it at the blonde.

"Do not even think about going for that gun bitch." Ziva said as she pressed a knife into Aimee's ribcage, while Zondra and Carina both pulled weapons on their former teammate.

"Aimee...Why?"

"The money, why else?" She replied, all traces of the ditzy blonde gone as she glared at Sarah.

"Ziva, would you do me a favor and get this traitor off my plane?"

"Oh let me." Sarah said, standing up and placing her gun to Aimee's head, forcing the other girl to the door of the plane.

"Goodbye Aimee. I would say it's been nice knowing you, but I'd be lying." Sarah said before shooting Aimee in the head, allowing her body to fall out of the plane.

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it." Charles said as Sarah sat back down.

"Charles, I know you agreed to help me nail Graham, but there's something else I'd like first, if I can ask it."

"Ask away." He replied, and Sarah smiled at his words. Here she was an unemployed former CIA agent with a resume that was mostly classified, which meant that Carmichael held all the cards; however, not only did he help her figure out who had really betrayed her all those years ago, he was willing to help take down Graham and then just let her walk away with no questions asked if that was what she chose. All of that made her next decision the easiest one she had made since Graham recruited her.

"I want your help hunting down and killing Agusto Gaiez. If you help me nail him, then I'll take the job."

"Done, and welcome to Carmichael Industries."

**A/N: I was watching Charlie's Angels and figured why not try something different? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chuck Bauer

**A/N: My thoughts on what if Chuck had his own secret to keep besides the Intersect? One he kept even from Sarah? Takes place during Chuck vs. the Nemesis**

"Agent Walker, we need to talk."

Sarah Walker gave no outward sign, but she was pissed. She was Director Grant's Wild Card Enforcer, the Ice Queen of the CIA(okay so maybe not the second since she had met Chuck.) She was running out of reasons to not just say screw the cover, especially after he had stayed with her when what they had thought was a bomb was going to go off. Of course, the fact that said bomb had turned out to be a containment device for her old partner Bryce Larkin had thrown a wrench in things, but the honest truth was that she was in love with Chuck Bartowski. As the thought crossed her mind, she smiled but the smile quickly fell away as she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" She asked, deciding there was no point in denying that she was CIA. Whoever this was knew that already, and they were obviously very skilled to get into her apartment without her knowing.

"I'm someone who will not tolerate you and yours treating my son the way you have been."

"You mean Chuck?"

"That's exactly who I mean. You see what you don't know is that he is not nearly as helpless as he pretends. He did it to keep his family safe, to keep you safe."

"To keep me safe?"

"Yes. Because if Beckman or any of her friends found out who I was, they would interrogate him for intel on me. And when he refused to talk, they would use you to get to him. Agent Walker...Sarah, I think we both know that nothing is as important to Chuck as you. He would go through hell for you, and he would spill the secrets of the universe if he thought it would save you pain."

"Who are you? How can you talk like you know this?"

"Because I do know. Because I sent Chuck to Steven and Mary Bartowski to keep him safe. Just like when I heard intel about him being kicked out of Standford and passed up by the CIA I knew that he would still be involved somehow. So I found him and told him who I was. And then I trained him. He could defeat you if he had to. As for I am...My name is Jack Bauer." He said calmly, stepping over so that he faced her.

"You're a terrorist."

"No he's not Sarah. I thought the same thing until Dad explained it to me. The government screwed him over. My father has saved this country more times than they will ever know. Then after he finally gets out, he helps them on one last crisis. Do you remember the peace accord President Taylor refused to sign five years ago?" Chuck asked as he came in through the window. Her locked window no less.

She just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"That deal was a lie because the Russians were trying to kill the leader of the Middle Eastern country they were making the deal with. Apparently his brother would better serve their interests. Anyway, long story short my dad and his girlfriend Renee Walker save him, and the Russians shoot Renee in retalliaon. So dad goes after them. Before you shoot off about how he killed four Russian diplomats I want you to understand something. Someone he loved killed his wife, my mother Terri. Then he's forced to leave someone else he loves and then Renee dies. In short, he has been through hell. They didn't tell you what my dad lost in his service to this country did they?" He asked, and she shook her head, still unable to speak. She knew better than most what this job did to you, and she had only been doing it for nine years. Sarah couldn't imagine what it must do to someone who did it for more than three decades.

"Sarah, I understand that what my father did may seem extreme, but it's not. It's the tip of the iceberg. Because if someone took you from me, whether it was a rogue outfit or the CIA I would tear them apart to get you back."

Sarah looked into Chuck's eyes, seeing him more serious than she had ever seen him. She could see that her nerd, the man she had fallen in love with was still there. But she could also see a hardness, a determination in his eyes that almost made her stop breathing it was so intense. In that moment Sarah Walker knew without a doubt that Jack and Chuck were telling the truth. Chuck would do anything to protect her, and heaven help anyone who tried to take her from him.

"Chuck, I...I don't know what to say."

And since she wasn't very good with words she did the next best thing. She let her actions speak for her, kissing him firmly on the lips. This wasn't a cover kiss. There were no cameras, no Buy Morons, no one but Chuck and Sarah. Jack had slipped quietly out of the room while his son was talking. He was confident Chuck had things well in hand.

"W...wow." Chuck said, and Sarah laughed at the dumbstruck expression on his face. He was still her Chuck, just a bit more awesome.

"I'll say." She replied before leaning in to kiss him again, only for Chuck to hold her at arm's length.

"Sarah, if we start something, I need to know...I need to know it's real. I need to know that you won't run off with Bryce tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere Chuck. Not unless you're right beside me. I'm here, for however long you'll have me." She told him and he smiled, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

"Forever Sarah." He replied before kissing her again.

"We need to talk." She said, and Chuck tensed obviously fearing the worst.

"No not that kind of talk. I already told you, I'm not leaving. But we can't walk out of here looking like two spies in love."

"You're right. But that means we still have to keep up this damn cover."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Honestly. Yes. I want to be able to hold your hand or kiss you when I want, not just when people are around." He told her, and she smiled.

"I know. I want that too, and we'll get there. We just have to convince Graham and Beckman that you're more than just the Intersect."

"How would you suggest we start doing that?"

"Well for starters, we can see about getting you promoted to analyst. If I can get Casey to back me we can point out all the work you've done, and that you're burning the candle at both ends working for the CIA and at the Buymore. Never mind the fact that you're not getting paid." Sarah finished angrily. That was one thing that she would definitely be addressing with Graham and Beckman, at knife point if needed.

"Also, you start training with Casey and I. We need to know just how much your father taught you. Now as much as I would like to stay here, we don't need Casey getting suspicious."

"Alright. This might seem like a strange question, but can I borrow a knife?" He asked, and her eyebrow raised.

"Knowing Bryce he'll want a chat before he leaves. I just want to be sure he understands where I'm coming from." He said, and she smirked. Bryce had ruined Chuck's life enough. He was entitled to some payback.

After a last kiss Chuck slipped out the way he came in the night before, knife in hand. He was so glad he didn't have to keep secrets from Sarah anymore. He could finally be her partner as opposed to just her asset. Not to mention he could finally use the skills his father taught him in the five years between being kicked out of Stanford and getting the Intersect.

He smiled as he saw Bryce walking past the fountain obviously wanting to talk. No doubt it was some crap about staying away from Sarah for her safety of course. He reflected that at one point he would have believed him, but his time with his father had shown him what Bryce really was. He was a child pretending to be James Bond, and he wanted Sarah to be his bond girl. He didn't care about her as a person. All he cared about was making Chuck angry, and having Sarah to warm his bed whenever the mood struck.

"Hey Chuck. Got a sec?" He asked, and Chuck nodded.

"Sure buddy. Let's talk." Chuck replied, walking over to the side of the fountain, knife still concealed in his hand.

"Look Chuck you need to-"

"No you look Bryce." Chuck said, his knife already pressed against Bryce's throat.

"You have screwed me over so many times. You took Jill, got me kicked out of Stanford, and kept me from making my own decision when it came to the CIA, and no matter how much you say you did it to protect me, it dosen't change that it should have been my choice. But honestly, I can get over all that because for all the terrible things you've done you sent me the Intersect. You sent me Sarah. But I will tell you right now...Stay away from Sarah Walker. She is not some notch on your belt, and I swear on her life Bryce that if you try and come between us again I will kill you."

As Bryce looked into his former friend's eyes he saw a darkness that he never thought he would see. In that moment, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Chuck would carry out his threat. However, he decided to play it off. He was Bryce Larkin, spy extroardinare and he was not about to let Chuck of all people know that he had gotten one over him.

"Chuck, just back-"

"Say that again and I will gut you right here. Now the only thing I want to hear from you is I understand Chuck. Do ypu understand me?"

"I understand Chuck." He hissed out and Chuck nodded.

"Good. Now get out." He told him before walking away. Bryce just watched Chuck's retreating back, wondering just who that was. Because it wasn't the huck he knew at Stanford that was for sure!


End file.
